What is Derek thinking? Inside of Derek's mind - Chloe in his eyes
by Taralara10
Summary: What is Derek thinking? Inside of Derek's mind - Chloe in his eyes etc. I hope you like it and please comment!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so just to let everyone know that this is my first thing I have written and uploaded for Fanfiction. Please can everyone give suggestions and comment! Thank you! Taralara10 **

**I DO NOT OWN DARKESS POWERS (unfortunately!)**

All of the other people in Lyle House were out on a school trip, to try and make sure that the newcomer did not get overwhelmed, but I seriously doubted this because the newbie had most likely been drugged. I was not allowed on the trip due to my anger and physical abilities; if someone tried to at least glare at my brother then I would make sure that they knew not to do it again. I guess you can say that I am protective of the people I care about.

I heard the old wavering voice of Mrs. Talbot talking and quickly ran to the nearest window to see the newbie, who turned out to be (like I guessed) barely conscious. Mrs. Talbot was flanked by two other adults, who were nodding in agreement and understanding. I looked for the newcomer and she looked peaceful, her blonde hair shined and brightened Lyle House up, like the glow of an angel. She would look better without the red streaks, although they made her look more her age – about fifteen. Wait did I just say that she looked like an angel?! What is happening to me? I quickly ensured that I returned to my usual self and put a scowl on my face and headed to my room to study.

When all the others returned back from the trip, I took a shower and grabbed an apple from the kitchen, making sure that I covered up the theft and went to bed.

I got up, quickly took a shower and headed downstairs for breakfast with Simon. Every time I look at Simon, I blame myself for him being in Lyle House – if I didn't have constant violent and angry outbursts then maybe neither of us would be here. I could hear the new girl and Liz walking down the stairs to the dining room and looked up to see Liz pointing at the different people in turn – Tori, Rae and Mrs. Talbot. The girl looked a lot better conscious and had bright blue eyes that froze you into place and a warm smile the brightened up the room.

Mrs Van Dop gave us all our pills and watched as we took them, her gaze piercing anyone who even hesitated before swallowing them. I looked over at the girl and saw that she was staring at her pill, but Mrs Van Dop explained that she needed to take it in order to "get better".

After I finished my breakfast and eaten so much that I couldn't stand the sight of more food, I went to my room, quickly took a shower and freshened up. On my way up, I could hear a commotion by the laundry room.

"do you ride the looong bus?" ... "why are you talking like that" ... "I j-j-just thought I h-h-heard something..."... "Chloe?"

I could figure out for sure that whoever was stuttering were definitely not Tori, or Rae or Liz, leaving just the new girl, Chloe. Whatever she had heard had definitely spooked her, that's for sure.

**I am sorry that this is quite short, but would really like some feedback so that I can improve my work and make the next chapter even better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, so this is my second Fan Fiction ever and I am really excited about it! This is chapter two, and I hope you like it! Taralara xoxoxo p.s. please comment on this chapter and give me some advice if needed! **

I could smell her in the kitchen from the stairs, her strawberry scented perfume and shampoo, but I smelt something else and couldn't quite place my finger on it. It took me a few seconds to process the smell; blood. Oh no. I felt the sudden urge to run to her side and help and comfort her; protect her from all the evil ghosts lurking just around the corner. Wait ... what was wrong with me?! I NEVER felt the urge to protect anyone other than Simon, let alone a girl! I began to rapidly search my head for explainable excuses like, 'it was the drugs!' and 'I ate something bad'. I knew I was lying to myself; however at the same time I couldn't bring myself to accept the weird truth.

I turned out she was peeling carrots and was doing an appalling job at it – there were cuts all over her fingers where she had accidentally caught her fingers. Other than that no, there were no severe head injuries and blood wasn't pouring out of her either, so she was fine I guess. Well, as fine as you could be locked up in Lyle House without anyone you know or your family.

Simon crept up behind her and she span around so fast her face blurred all into one. Her face relaxed into a cautious smile as if she was relieved the neither Simon or I were ghosts. "Peeling duty already?" Simon asks, "What'd you do to deserve that?" I hovered by the door, but I had already seen that look in her eyes; the same look that I see every time Simon talks to a girl. I didn't blame her though; Simon was slender with high cheekbones and dark blonde hair worn in short, messy spikes and brown eyes, the colour of melted chocolate. That's normally what every girl did – melt in a pool of chocolate at his feet. Something about this girl surprised me though, she didn't melt in a pool at his feet, only stared at him most likely overjoyed that someone was actually sane and nice in this hell hole. Simon reached out his hand and Chloe jumped back in surprise, whilst chucking the half peeled carrot at his arm. I could see the thought in her eyes, the look of shock registering the fact the Simon was actually not a ghost. Quickly she began to apologise but a stutter just came out of her mouth instead, so she bent down and picked the carrot up and placed it on the side. "I'm not supposed to be in here" Simon whispered, "I'm Simon by the way". I suddenly noticed that Simon was standing between Chloe and the exit and I looked up to see whether she had noticed it or not. It turns out she must have been thinking the same thing, because a look of worry passed across her face, which quickly disappeared, as Simon began shushing her and heading towards the food pantry. The worried expression soon changed to a smile and at the sight, my pulse quickened and butterflies swooped around in my stomach. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen – it wasn't forced and posed like the girls back at my old school. I was instead cute and natural.

Simon came out of the pantry holding an unopened box of crackers. "The other one's already open" Chloe whispered, pointing towards a half eaten packet. That wouldn't last me five minutes! Simon sniggered and replied, "Thanks, but he'll want the whole thing. Right, bro?" At that Chloe looked over Simons shoulder and let out a yelp. I could see my size and acne infected face dawn on her. Ouch, that hurt. I hoped she would be different, but I guessed wrong, so I quickly snatched the crackers from Simon and made my retreat, but not before Simon grabbed me by the back of my shirt and said, "We're still teaching him manners. Derek, Chloe. Chloe, my brother, Derek".

"Brother?" she questioned

"Yeah" I mumbled, "Identical twins"

"He's my foster brother," Simon said. "So I was just about to tell Chloe –"

I had had enough of the awkwardness and decided to leave before I embarrassed myself. "We done her?" I grunted as I began to walk out of the room. Simon waved me away happily and I returned to my room only to have a shower, where all of my thoughts were consumed by one sole person; Chloe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! This is my third chapter ever, so I hope you all love it! I am extremely sorry that I haven't updated this story in ages, but I do have an excuse as we had a house fire and had to move out of house and into a hotel and finally an apartment! Finally I do not own Darkest Powers (unfortunately). Please comment and review, I really love reading comments from my readers, as it makes me really happy. This chapter is going to be longer, to make up for the time it has taken! **

**TaraLara10 xoxoxox**

I was sat in the dining hall, consumed by urges of hunger, when Chloe walked in and sat down. I briefly looked up (just to see her) and returned my eyes back down to the table, so that she wouldn't see me. Peter introduced himself and asked how things were going, but as usual quickly returned back to his PSP, which provided most of the soundtrack for the meal. I watched Chloe as she ate; silently picking at her food. She had an uncomfortable look on her face, as if she were expecting one of us to jump out of our seats and waving our hands in the air and begin speaking in tongues or screaming, "Ghost! Ghost!" Not that ghosts aren't real or anything, they very much are, but only Necromancers can see them.

I caught Chloe staring at me once, but I pretended not to notice. She had this weird look on her face as if to say,_ "What are you doing?". _It then dawned on me that she was watching me as I ate, and as Simon had frequently informed me apparently I eat at an unnatural speed to 'normal' people. I had recently overheard Tori telling Liz, that I don't eat my food, but instead 'inhale' it! I quickly looked down and pulled my hair in front of my eyes to hide my face from Chloe and embarrassment.

That left Simon to play host and as usual he began pestering her with boring and unnecessary questions, about where she came from etc. Apparently Chloe hadn't been in any neighbourhood for very long and at this I briefly looked up and then as usual looked down again, but making sure that I was focussed on their conversation. I tuned out when Tori interrupted and began talking about her own 'horror' story, when she had to move from her bedroom to the basement! Every time I heard Tori's voice, it made me want to scream and be sick, literally.

Then all I heard was someone choking on a chunk of meat and I looked up and saw Chloe, clutching her throat. I was about to jump up and run to her side, but luckily and thankfully I put myself in check. The next thing, caught my attention and stopped me from eating and that is saying something. Really.

"Oh" Tori said, turning her doe eyes on Simon. "Didn't Chloe tell you why she's here? She sees dead people". I then did exactly what Chloe did previously, but instead of choking on meat, I was choking on air. My fork was stopped halfway to my mouth and this time I didn't even try to hide the fact that I was staring at Chloe. Peter said something about it being really cool, however all I could focus on was the fact that, Chloe didn't even look crazy. Then it dawned on me, what if she wasn't crazy but in fact a Necromancer. The other side was that maybe she was crazy and just was one of those wannabes on the street, telling people that they could talk to the dead. "It's not like that. I-I-I" Chloe stutters

"There she goes." Tori sighed. "Liz, slap her back. See if you can restart her" That was it. No one talks about or to Chloe like that, ever. I could feel the anger bubble through me; coursing through my veins. Simon thankfully got to Tori before me. Goodness knows what I would have done. Simon glared at Tori and said, "Stop being such a _ Tori". Tori froze her mouth hanging open, humiliation and embarrassment spreading across her face. I had seen enough and needed to distract myself, so I went back to my lunch. I had learnt one thing for sure – Chloe wasn't crazy, she was a Necromancer and she was one of us.

**Thank you guys, and I really hope you like/love it! I am definitely going to update soon! Possibly in two days or even tomorrow. Please leave comments and give any needed advice! I am sorry for any grammar mistakes xx TaraLara10**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! This is my fourth chapter and just to let you know it is a lot shorter than my previous chapters, but it is because I have lots of homework and am quite busy this week. I hope you all like it, and I will update the next chapter very soon! J I do not own Darkest Powers (unfortunately). TaraLara10**

Suddenly Liz shrieked "Tori" whilst dropping her fork in the meantime. Here we go again. This happened every lunch I had ever had at Lyle House, and I still hadn't gotten used to it. Tori began mumbling her apologies, whilst Liz screeched back her chair shaking with rage and anger. No one was watching so I took the chance to scoop up the remaining casserole, only to sit back down again to witness Chloe staring at me with her big blue eyes, again. Not that I was complaining; her eyes were beautiful and could blow you away like the sea. They made her look younger, yet kinder and more welcoming.

Mrs Talbot drew my attention away from Chloe as she stormed into the room. I looked down back at my plate, hoping that I wouldn't get dragged into the blame for the fight or get swept up by the commotion. I looked up to find that Chloe had snuck away and I didn't blame her, but I had this strange feeling that I NEVER felt before, I felt alone without her in the room. She brightened it up, literally.

After lunch I went up to my room, only to feel the urge to go and see Chloe again. I grabbed some washing, as an excuse and headed down to the basement. As I was walking up to the basement door, I could hear the soft voice of Chloe, with a hint of urgency. She was talking to someone, saying "It's locked". Once I reached the door, I found Chloe standing facing the door at the end of the room, with her fingers pressed to her temples. "The door is locked and I'm going upstairs" she said. I took a quick glance around the room, but no one was there. I looked at her in curiosity, only to find out that she had already turned around and walked straight into me.

**I am sorry it is really short, but I had hardly any time. Please comment and give me any adivce if you think it is needed. It really makes me happy when I read your comments. I will update very soon :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! This is chapter number five, so I hope you like it! It is longer than my previous chapters, which is why it has taken me so long to upload (as well as having lots of homework!) I really hope that you love it and please leave comments, because it makes me really happy to read them and they literally make my day better! Please leave comments if you think I needed to add something or for improvements! I do not own Darkest Powers (unfortunately)!**

I looked down to find big, blue eyes staring up at me and a short gasp, as Chloe stumbled backwards, her hand grasping onto the door handle behind her. I dug my hands deeps into my pockets and fisted them, to fight the urge to run to her side and catch her. I reminded myself why I was here (other than the fact that I wanted to see Chloe); to check that she wasn't a con - a fake. "Who were you talking to?" I asked

"Myself" she said

"Huh" I had this idea that she would admit it, making my life so much easier, instead of me having to force her to accept it and somehow make her find out the truth, by any other way than me explaining it to her.

"Now if you'll excuse me…" she hinted, trying to sidestep me. I didn't budge and when she tried to sidestep me again, I moved into her path. Think Derek! Think!

"You saw a ghost, didn't you?" I asked, whilst studying her. She looked nervous, but managed to half-laugh her answer, "I hate to break it to you, but there's no such thing as ghosts". She was a Necromancer – it was obvious. Why else would she lie to me about it? She thought she was crazy and by admitting to me that she could see them, would only make me think that she was too and cause me to go running to Dr. Gill or Mrs. Talbot telling them that she was not getting better. Therefore, narrowing her chances of escape.

"Huh". Chloe was fidgeting again and I took a glance around the laundry room and then turned my gaze back to her. "What do you see, Chloe?" I tried to keep the urgency out of my voice, but it didn't work.

"I – I – I don't s – s – s – " She stuttered, giving her away.

"Slow down" I snapped. Great. Why did I have to get angry?

"What to they look like? Do they talk to you?"

"You really want to know?" Yes! Yes!

"Yeah" I said evenly, trying to hide the eagerness in my voice. I didn't think that she would actually tell me! Chloe chewed her lip, then lifted onto her tiptoes. I bent down towards her to listen carefully. "They wear white sheets with big eye holes and they say "Boo!"" Wait – what?! I looked at Chloe and saw that she was glowering up at me. I couldn't hold the laughter in any longer and I could feel my lips twitching up into a smile. "Now get out of my way" Chloe ordered

She was actually quite funny, a funny Necromancer. Huh.

I spent the rest of my day with Simon, in our room discussing our day so far. He asked me where I went earlier and I told him that I went down to the basement. "I take it you saw Chloe then?" Simon asked

"Yeah, she left as I got there though" I lied. A small lie wouldn't hurt, its not as if I had anything to hide. Right? Then Simon brought me back to reality, by asking me a question that I never would have imagined, a question that caught me off guard. "What do you think of her?" he said. I didn't know what to say, so I pretended to misunderstand.

"Who, Chloe?"

"Yeah"

"Do you like her?" There we go – avoid an answer by asking another question.

"I really like her. What if she is _the_ one?" Simon replied. "_The one_"! Simon barely even knew her, how could he be sure?

"You have only just met her!" I exclaimed, trying extremely hard to keep my tone neutral.

"I know but … She seems really nice". Something inside of me winced and I immediately tensed up.

"Yeah, as skittish as a cat" I mumbled.

Simon cannot like Chloe. That was my immediate thought, but then I reasoned with myself and thought that trying to get a girl, especially like Chloe was impossible. She would never like me and anyway I had to try and find a way to get Simon out of here and find our Dad. That meant no distractions.

"Derek, do you want to go kick around a ball? Earth to Derek! Derek?" Simon said, waving his hands in front of my face. I blinked away my thoughts and smacked his hands away. "Huh. Yeah. Sure" I mumbled, "I'll meet you outside" I replied, getting off my bed and running down the stairs. "Get me a snack would you!" I called to Simon, as I passed him.

I was watching Simon from outside the door, when I noticed that Chloe was curled up in the love seat, hugging a pillow. Simon didn't even notice her, so I caught his eye and pointed at Chloe. She looked confused and upset, her big eyes wide with worry. Simon walked over to her and crouched in front of her, trying desperately to comfort her. It was not working. I again fought the urge to run in and comfort Chloe, but stopped myself from walking through the door, but then Simon smiled at me, almost as if he were pretending that he was completely unaware of my presence, by saying. "Hey, bro. Don't worry. I didn't forget you. Just talking to Chloe.". Wait. I am the one who told him that Chloe was there in the first place!

Simon waved my way and I looked in uncomfortably, trying to hide any feelings that I had inside. I prayed my mask was working. I shot a quick glance at Chloe and could immediately tell that she was thinking about the scene in the basement, but there was something else in the look in her eyes. Embarassment? Simon broke my thoughts by asking Chloe if she wanted to join us kicking around the ball. I really doubted she did, and I was right, but I think that had something to do with the fact that Simon walked away before Chloe could even answer. Simon quickly brushed past me to disarm the door, leaving Chloe and I alone in the same room. Something inside me, kept me fixed to my spot and I couldn't move. I didn't even realise that I was staring at her, until she said, "Take a picture, it'll last longer". I blinked in surprise and hung my head down, to ensure that she didn't see my face beginning to heat up in embarrassment.


End file.
